Halo Wars 2 Destiny Crossover (I know I'm running of name ideas)
by KingsFall7
Summary: What if the crew of the Spirit of Fire didn't encounter the Banished, but three Fallen Houses fighting for control of the Ark. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

Three Centuries ago, three astronauts on mars, made the greatest discovery in human history. First contact with alien life- the Traveler- since that day, humanity entered the Golden Age- a time of wonder. There were advances in technology and medications, people lived longer (about 261 years), the world united under the UEG (United Earth Government), and its military and space exploration force- the UNSC (United Nation Space Command) kept order and peace through out colonized space. There was little need for a military- they only had one type of battlecruiser, the Xelolon- class ship (which looked like giant versions of space shuttles from the 1980's). Until the Covenant arrived.

It was something that humanity wasn't prepared for, they hadn't fought a war in centuries, so the first five years of the Human/Covenant War didn't go so well for the UNSC. After the events on Harvest, the UEG had all colonyships modified into battleships. This even the odds with the Covenant. (The storyline for Halo's 1-4 are the same, except for the type of ships, the UNSC had interstellar warpdrives- with could travel further than the other type of warpdrive. Also the events of Halo 5 never happened.)

Four years after the war ended and there was peace between Humanity and the Covenant races. The Collapse began, everything fell apart as the Darkness swept across the galaxy, whipping the Covenant and Human colonies out. It was unknown how many survivors were left in the galaxy.

 **UNSC Spirit of Fire**

 **Offical Status: Lost with all hands**

 **2559-28 years since last known contact**

All systems on the ship were coming back online," Captain, wake up something has happened" Serina said "The Spirit of Fire is in a situation I… couldn't anticipate, I'm certain Professor Anders would enjoy that little admission, so lets keep this between us shall we" the crew started to wake up," We've been adrift for just over twenty-eight years. I've made quite a few repairs whiles you were sleeping so ship's systems are one-hundred percent. Cryo worked and medstats on all remaining crew are green. As for me, well, regulations are clear of our final dispansation at the end of every AI's seven-year lifespan. I took care of my own arrangements, rather than wake you. I didn't want to… well, I hope you can forgive this final breach of protocol. It was a pleasure and an honor to serve with you, do look after everyone would you. Goodbye Captain. Serina out."

As Captain cutter entered Anders lap, the Professor spoke," I'll need to get down there, immediately of course." "Good morning to you too, Professor" "Sorry, it's just look at it" "What is it. And where are we?" "Uh, no idea. Our astronavagation chart can't pinpoint our location. We're not on the map anymore" "We didn't drift out of the galaxy in twenty-eight years, Professor Scans show that we arrived via… wormhole less than an hour ago(in this universe humans didn't have slipspace technology)." What ever brought here must've open a portal from this end and pulled us in" "Captain Cutter, sir. We're receiving signal from the surface, not UNSC or Covenant" "Signal to location, Lieutenant" when Cutter saw the frequency, it was alien, but not Covenant "Professor, can you figure out where its coming from" the Captain asked, "We don't have surface details yet. Something down there is blocking our scans and without Serina here… but we have a rough location. Should be simple enough to triangulate once we can pick up the signal from the ground." Anders replied "Cutter to Jerome." Reporting Captain" "Prep Spartan Red Team and a small recon squad. Professor Anders will send you coordinates. Find out who's sending that signal. Be on the ground in an hour, travel light." "Understood. Recon only." "Twenty-eight years Professor. Let's see what king of galaxy we woke up to."

What Cutter didn't know, was that his troops were about to enter a war that would determine the fate of an entire race.


	2. Chapter 1

"Professor Anders, any update on the source of that signal?" "It wasn't easy but I narrowed it down to a small sector and our recon teams are investigating now. I've cleared up the scans a bit and it looks like there's a base camp of some kind, but it's heavily damaged. It doesn't look good. But the Spartans will handle it, they always do. It would be a lot faster if I went down there with them, Captain." "Without Serina here, I need you on the ship, Professor. Besides, we don't know what's waiting for us down there. Jeromine, get Red Team to the Professor's coordinates, ASAP. I want you to make first contact with who ever is sending that signal." "Understood sir. We'll find them."

"Spirit of Fire Actual, I am approaching the dropzone with Red Team." said the piot of the Kestral Class jumpship (there are no Pelicans) dropping the Spartans Warhog off. "Looking forward to shaking off some cob webs, sir." After running into some barricades and finding some burnt huts, Red Team realized that this was a refugee camp. But for who or what?

When they reached a light bridge, Red Team found more plasma burns, more burnt huts, and bodies of spider-like aliens," Jeromine look at this" Alice said,"What do you think happened here?" Douglas asked "They killed eachother" the Spartans looked at eachother, then at the bodies and what Jeromine said started to make sense- some of the aliens had light green armor, while others had brown armor- they activated the light bridge and continued on their mission." Jeromine our recon teams scouted this portal, which should take you to down to to the source of that signal. Our recon teams will stay and protect this portal, while you and Red Team investigate that signal." "Yes sir" ater using the portal, the Spartans made their way to the Professors coordinates. When they got there, they found a huge building made out of scrap metal and the Spartans went inside to see who's been calling.

Red Team found more dead aliens, with the same green armor as the ones before, along with a banner with a strange symbol on it (the House of Judgment). Then Alice spotted something,"movement, ten o'clock" the other Spartans looked to see a badly injured alien, Jeromine examined it's wound- it was a carterised slash mark-"Identify yourself" he asked. It spoke in, but the Spartans didn't understand, then all of them heard a loud thud (the next part is the same as the cutscene, but the Fallen are in place of the Banished).

The Spartan and their 'guest' made their way to the pickup zone- while fleeing from their persucers- Alice stayed behind to cover their escape,"Jeromine, I need you and Red Team on the bridge at once. You're gonna want to see what we found." Cutter ordered as the Kestrals flew toward the Spirit of Fire.

"Alice is MIA. She'll stay silent until she can find away to get back to us" Jeromine said as the Kestral landed in the Spirit of Fire's hanger, as he transmated out of thejumpship, he saw not just the ships crew, but more aliens in light green armor. After Douglas and the injured alien were in med bay, Jeromine went to the bridge.

"Sir…" the Spartan looked at the alie- Fallen as they call themselves (it had light green and white armor with that same symbol on the chest, and a staff) **easter egg** , it also had a collar around its neck. "Jeromine, meet Saniks of the Fallen House of Judgment" Cutter said, then he told thee Spartan that Anders built that collar as a translator "now who are you people" Saniks sighed and told cutter about the Great Machine, the Whirlwind, and the infighting among the three House (House of Stone, House of Judgment, and House of Kings). Saniks pleaded with him to escape the Ark. But they had no choice, their warp drive was gone, so they had to make their stand here.


End file.
